The Unordinary Spy Kid
by FictionStoryLover
Summary: This story follows a 13 year old teen on a peculiar adventure where he will find mystery,and romance. Carter,the least popular kid in the whole school has a nightmare that changes his life forever. In no time he and 3 others find themselves surrounded in mystery, adventure, and choices that will prove who they really are. They are in for an adventure that will put them to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: Please remember that these are only if I'm bored to death so don't expect regular updates. Also the following content may cause nightmares. Not for readers under 6. I own all the characters of this content. Please Enjoy

**CHAPTER 1**

**From the time he woke up today he knew something was up. Of course, it was him, with his luck some relative died or worse his sister trashed his trophy case, AGAIN probably to mock him! Nothing was in it, but still that was so unfair. But no, this was Carter Kesh's luck, whatever he thought would happen that day it would be twice as bad. But today he knew he would remember, little did he know that today his life would change forever. Today was September 3 or as he called it THE DAY MY LIFE BEGINS TO END. Today was the first day of school. Carter is a seventh grader in Summerton Middle School but unlike the most kids in Summerton he is not so well admired. Unlike his sister may I add, Alisa Kesh who everyone adored. She was always the favorite. She was the one who always got the trophies, And off course like most brother/sister relationship he hated her. He was the least popular kid in his school. Out of 2,000 people everyone hated him. His sister the 2nd most popular kid in school next to Sabrina Skye. Wherever he went mischief followed. Carter is a 13-year-old with short, black hair, deep-sea green eyes, and a tall 5 foot 10, lean, skinny, muscular and athletic body. He was also a very smart. And yet even though of his peculiar physical and metal abilities everyone hated him. But before school he had a feeling today is going to be different. Why would that be, you might ask? Well, last night he had a dream. He was sprinting as fast as he could in the forest, the trees were flashing by him as he ran, ran for his life. He heard a high-pitched whine, like something was shredding itself with a blade. His feet felt limp and tired after running what seemed like miles. He wanted to disappear, disintegrate right there. Yet he kept running though now his feet changed course. He was heading towards where the terrible whine came from... The murderous scene petrified him. There, a dear's head lay on the ground. Red blood still oozing from its ear. 2 meters forward was the empty carcase of the dear's body. He wanted to run, but his legs would not work. He sprinted out of there. Running faster than he thought possible. Yet something in the shadows was moving faster still. Out of nowhere a wolf jumped out. It was not something he expected. Instead of the cute fluffy creature he expected a massive creature appeared before him blocking his path. There was nothing cute or fluffy about it. It was as tall as him. His powerful jaw hung open as drops of fresh blood hung to his sharp teeth. His dull, grey fur looked like it was attacked with a weadwhacker, and was smeared with fresh blood. At that moment he knew all hope was lost. Then a loud shot rang out from behind him, the bullet missing him by centimeters, but hitting the wolf. He woke up with a scream, the nightmare was over. **


	2. Chapter 2

Its me again. Hi and here I give you the second Chapter of The Unordinary Spy Kid

Breathe, Breathe! Inhale, Exhale, in and out. Sabrina Skye was recovering from a nightmare. She had to get it together, today was the day before school, or 3 AM of September 3 and she being one of the most popular kids in school had she to be at peak performance. Sabrina is a tall 5 foot 6, 12-year-old (almost 13), with caramel brown hair, dark brown eyes, a smart and I know it type of attitude, and with a very athletic body. She and Alisa Kesh were best friends, and she decided to call her." Do you know what time it is?" Alisa asked Sabrina almost yelling. "Yes its 4 in the morning, I'm calling you for a reason!" Sabrina snapped right back. "Lets meet up now, it's very important." she said almost in a begging voice. Alisa has never seen her best friend like that, and she decided to sneak out, when they met up Sabrina told Alisa about her terrifying nightmare, which Alisa's brother was a part of, Alisa asked her if she and her brother had ever even met, She replied with a no. "Weird, very, very, weird, just like my brother." Alisa said. Then, Alisa decided to tell Sabrina about her nightmare. They were almost identical. "What are the chases that we would have the same dream, at the same night, at the same time?" Alisa asked. "NONE! Zero! Not Possible. Considering that we are two entirely different people!" Sabrina answered. Sabrina saw an outburst of emotion cross Alisa's face. Surprise, confusion, what was that, love, hate? Alisa's gaze became blank, and her breathing slowed as her body tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed. She entered a Thoughtful, dreamlike state. Sabrina knew her friend well, and she has seen her like this before, she is concentrating to block everything out, as if putting every single thought,every single sound on mute, besides the one question she needed to find the answer to, what in hell is going on here? Sabrina wanted that question answered to. What is going on here? Why did they have the dream. No, the real question is why, and HOW did they have the same dream at the same time. It should be impossible. Something very strange is happening, something beyond them. The government maybe, maybe some super secret organization who knows, but this can't be a coincidence. This just can't be. "Earth to Sabie! Anyone home?" Alisa asked. Oh my God I am so sorry, I was caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice you were looking at me!" Sabrina answered back. "I'll go home now and ask my brother if he had that dream too." Alisa said. "Why would that loser have the same dream." Sabrina exclaimed. Doesn't hurt to check, see you tomorrow. Alisa said and sprinted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I thank you for your support and hope that you enjoy reading the Third chapter of The Unrdinary Spy Kid. ****Thank you for your time.**

The next day, Carter was walking around shaking, every sound made him jump. Every step was a toll taken from him. His hands shook violently as he walked to school. As he walked, he felt a hand, gripping his shoulder with force, he screamed and yelled, then powered away from whatever that touched him. "Wait come back" he heard a familiar voice yell. Alisa powered after him but was no mach for Carter. He was gaining ground fast, until he stopped. Alisa, not noticing he stopped focusing on catching up to him, crashed into him and they both fell to the ground in an unintended tackle. "AAHH, what in hell are you doing, Alisa?" her brother shouted at her. She was in such shock, her brother, her brother is yelling at her. Carter never ever yelled or screamed or lost his cool. Alisa on the other hand was always putting her brother down. "He must be really nervous about something." she thought. " I'm sorry, I wanted to talk on the way to school." Alisa replied to his yelling." About what?" Carter asked already forgetting to be mad at her. Alisa told him about the dream she had. " I had a dream as well, that's why I am so jumpy today." Carter said, almost whispering, as if deep in thought. He got up, and slowly started walking toward the school. Alisa followed him, listening carefully as he told his tale. He told her about the fright he felt, the deers body ripped open, about the wolf, and about the man in the helicopter shooting the wolf as it went for the kill. At last when he finished, Alisa told him about how she and Sabrina Skye had the same dream. "At least your and Sabrina's dreams were like dreams, mine was more of a nightmare." Carter said in a voice Alisa didn't quite understand. She couldn't understand, not just the voice or the dream, but Carter himself, the situation Carter was in. She could not even begin to comprehend his life, his feelings. Then the ugly truth hit her, she barely new her brother. She spent so much time making fun of him, and pulling pranks on him, that she didn't even know whether he is sad of lonely, mad or exited. She never knew. "Maybe he is not the loser I thought he was." Alisa thought. As they approached the school, carter felt a stab of real life. He still had school bullies and popular kids to worry about along with this mess. As they prepared to enter the school ground a military helicopter circled overhead began to slow down and soon hung in the air. The helicopter had an impressive arsenal of weapons attached to its hull. It had 3 mini-guns attached to the nose, and 2 chain-guns attached one one each side. The helicopter landed and the the door opened side ways revealing a man in his 30s. "Oh dear god, Alisa that's the man from my nightmare." Carter said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, and here I give you the fourth chapter of the Unordinary Spy Kid.**

"What are you doing here, Sabrina?!" exclaimed Carter, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was, after all, being yelled at by a kid she had never seen before, and yet he was acting as if they were old friends. She sat there, in the chopper, quietly, afraid any noise would be her death sentence. Carter soon found out why. Alisa sat down next to Sabrina, following her example and being as quite as a mouse. "Sit down and shut up, kid." a brutal voice ordered. Carter also heard a small hint of a Russian accent in the voice. Even though the man yelled at him, Carter just stood there. "Who in hell are you? What gives you the right to take us, to yell at us. I better see some ID." Carter barked, trying to keep his voice as equally brutal as the man's. The man grinned, then smiled, then started giggling. Soon the giggle turned in to a heavy laugh, though not the friendly type. The type bullies laughed when they were making fun of you."He is mocking me!" Carter realized. "Listen up, kid. I have 2 Desert Eagles on my belt. I got a P90 on my back, and a Sly 2000 in my hands. That IS my ID. In case you haven't noticed you're in a military grade chopper, and the girls are sitting on cases of C4. Now shut up and sit down. The orders to bring you in come all the way from the top, and that's what I'm gonna do. Is that understood?!" the man yelled. Then the pilot called out"Hey Bruce Lee, stop bugging the kid." the Russian accent evident in his voice. "Dimitry!" the man said, warning in his eyes."He's trigger-happy!' Carter realized. The helicopter took on as the pilot and the man exchanged words. The flight took hours, he got 4 calls from his mother, and off course Alisa got 7. The man warned them not to answer. As they flew he took his opportunity to talk to Sabrina and Alisa, mostly Sabrina though. Even though she was way, way, way out of his league, he was still magnetized to her, she had that effect on guys. The man he came to know as Alexander just watched silently, amusement in his eyes. Finally, the flight was over and the pilot got up and stretched, muscles rippling. "wow"he must work out." Carter thought. Dimitry(the pilot) stepped outside and instructed them to do the same. The man, Alexander stopped him. "Wait!" he commanded. The voice had power, Carter stopped, dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked. "I saw you hitting on the girl." "Alisa is my sister!" he said embarrassed understanding he didn't mean Alisa."I mean the other one, Sabrina I think. You know who I mean. I figured I could give you some advice. The place where your going, well, lets just say there is a lot of opportunities to impress her." Alexander said. "Thanks! And I do know who you mean." Carter said. "Relax kid, there is no shame in admitting your crush. Cause were I your age I'd be crushing too. Who is she by the way? asked Alexander. "She's the most popular girl in school, and I, well you're looking at the biggest loser in Summerton. There is no possible way to get her to like me soooooo..." Carter continued. Alexander was about to say something but Dimitry yells to get Carter to go over there. Alexander follows. Attention, kids, what your about to see, is classified beyond TOP SECRET." said Alexander. "But we are in the middle of no wh..." Alisa said, being cut off by the view as a magnificent city is reveled from a cloaking field. "You are being offered a job as a Spy Kid of the most advanced level their is." Then, at that moment, two words rang out, loud and clear, it seemed like the planet it self has stopped spinning, everything frozen in place. " I ACCEPT!"


End file.
